


Hence, It's Our First Date

by TomiTransylvania



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomiTransylvania/pseuds/TomiTransylvania
Summary: Yaiba and Rom had been secretly harbouring feelings for each other. Rom finally works up the nerve to ask Yaiba out on a date.





	Hence, It's Our First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnie/gifts).



> Wrote this for the best friend who just wanted pure fluff. And it pains me to have had to reference the past relationship involving Shu Zo and Rom. I really hope you like it liebe.

Why is he stuttering, Yaiba wondered as he watched his blonde drummer stutter and stammer his way through his question.  
Aion and Crow had already left practice saying something about going for ramen and Rom had asked him to stay back. 

“Yaiba… would...would y-you want to go out on a date with me?” the blonde drummer finally managed to get out. 

Well that wasn't what he'd been expecting. Yaiba stared at him a little shocked before a light blush spread across his cheeks. Yaiba had to admit to himself that he had been harbouring feelings for the leopard for some time now. He had been trying to find the courage to ask him out himself without success. 

“I would love to,” he said with a smile for him. “And hence.” 

Rom had been preparing himself to be politely shot down by the fox. So when he said yes, his head snapped up and he looked at him with wide eyes. Had he heard him right? Had he just heard Yaiba say that he would go out with him? 

“Really?” Rom asked and then grinned as the other nodded his head at him. “Great! Are you free tomorrow after practice?” 

“I am, yes.” Yaiba gave him another smile then. 

Rom was about to ask him if he had any preferences for what they did when their loud mouthed singer, Crow barged back into the practice room demanding if they were coming with them for ramen or not. 

“So I can pay for you losers again?” Rom asked with a quirk of an eyebrow. 

“No, his godliness is paying this time.” Crow gave them a grin. 

“Where'd he get money to spring for dinner so hence?” Yaiba questioned. 

Crow only gave a shrug and headed back out, oblivious to the fact that he had interrupted the two. It made them wonder how Aion managed to deal with him some days. Despite having been interrupted by the singer, they followed not far behind him to join him and Aion for dinner. It was tradition for the four of them to have ramen at least once a week after band practice after all. 

~♡~♡~♡~♡~

“Wait, you and Rom are going out on a date tonight?” Crow asked Yaiba as they headed toward their respective apartments after practice the following day. 

“Yes,” Yaiba said looking down at him. “Is that so shocking, hence?” 

“Well yeah. I mean kinda.” the redhead replied scratching at the back of his neck. 

“Well we're even then.” Yaiba said and rounded the corner onto his street. 

“Even?” Crow asked confused. 

“Well I didn't realize you and Aion had feelings for each other either when you first started dating.” 

Crow grinned sheepishly as a blush dusted his cheeks. “I'm not so sure we knew we had feelings until we kissed that first time.” 

“Hence, we are even. See you tomorrow then.” Yaiba pulled his keys from his pocket as he walked up the steps to his building. 

He was glad Crow had accompanied him on his walk home to get ready for his date with Rom. He didn't have a chance to feel his nerves. 

Getting on stage and performing in front of a crowd no matter how big or small was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. Closing his door behind him he felt the butterflies erupt in his stomach and with them, the jumpy nerves making his hands tremble slightly. 

Walking to his bedroom, he tried to calm himself down. If he let his nerves get the best of him now, he would be a complete wreck by the time he was to meet Rom in an hour. He set his keys on his dresser along with his wallet before heading to his closet.

He wanted to at least try and dress up a bit for tonight even if Rom said he didn't need to. It was a date after all. He wanted to look good for their first date and he felt that no matter what he tried on failed in that attempt. 

“Argh!” he yelled frustrated and stomped over to his bathroom. 

He decided a quick shower was in order to clear his head and maybe then he'd get a better idea of what to wear. What was it his cousin had said once? That the more nervous you were over something meant that it mattered the most to you? 

Yeah, that was it. As Yaiba thought that he paled a little under the spray of the water. Of course Rom meant a great deal to him, but did that mean that this was more than just a crush he was harbouring for the leopard? 

He really needed to get out of his own head. If he didn't, he really would end up being a mess by the time he met up with Rom. 

Never in all his life had any one name made him feel so much all at once. He wasn't sure what to make of all the excitement, the nerves, the jumpiness, the dread and not to mention the happiness at finally being able to go out on a date with the drummer. 

He had finally chosen his outfit and was heading out to meet Rom when he saw the blonde walking up the steps to his apartment. Locking the door to his house, Yaiba looked over his shoulder. 

“I’m not running late am I hence?” he asked as he turned around to face him. 

“Nah,” Rom said with an easy smile as if he wasn't as nervous about this as Yaiba himself was. “I wanted to surprise you by picking you up.” 

“You… you didn't have to do that.” Yaiba said as a blush stained his cheeks. “So hence I could have made my way there on my own.” 

Rom chuckled as he reached for Yaiba’s hand. At first the foxes constant use of the word hence had grated on his nerves every time it was used. Now he was actually rather fond of it. It was a Yaibaism as Rom referred to it. 

“Let's get going Yaiba.” the leopard said guiding his date down the street. 

“Can you tell me why our date is up on the roof of one of the tallest buildings in Midi City exactly?” the fox questioned as they walked down his street. 

“I wanted to change how we feel about this place. The last time any of us were there it wasn't the best of days.” Rom said. “And the view from up there is incredible.” 

Yaiba had to agree with Rom on that one. The last time they'd been up on the roof of the building they just walked up to was when Aion had been trying to quit Shingancrimsonz when he had been under Daggers control. None of them were too fond of this place since that day. Even to his knowledge Aion didn't come here that often anymore. 

“And what did you have planned for us while we're up here?” Yaiba asked his date. 

“You'll just have to wait and see.” Rom stated as they walked into an elevator as its doors opened. 

Yaiba had to admit to himself, he was rather intrigued right now. Usually he wasn't too big a fan of surprises of any kind, but Rom somehow made him feel at ease over this. 

He looked over at the blonde itching to take his hand in his own. He was just working up the nerve to close the distance between their hands when Rom reached over and made the decision for him. 

“And hence you leave me in suspense.” Yaiba only half pouted. 

“Yep,” Rom shot him a crooked grin. “Now close your eyes for me okay?” 

They were walking out of the elevator and heading for the stairs to the roof at this point and Yaiba looked at Rom skeptically. He wanted him to walk up metal stairs to the roof blind? 

“You trust me don't you?” Rom asked seeing the apprehension in the fox’s face. He grinned pleased when Yaiba nodded at him. “Then close your eyes. I'll make sure you dont fall and hurt yourself.” 

“Alright,” he said as he closed his eyes. 

Rom smiled and set his hands on the fox’s hips. He grinned as he felt the slight shiver run through his date and it soon turned to a smirk as the bushy tail gave a few choice swishes. He started to lead Yaiba up the steps to the rooftop only slightly nervous that he won't like what he had planned. 

Sure it was a little cheesy, having planned a candlelit dinner for them with music playing from a radio beside the table. Maybe Yaiba would even be up for dancing with him after dinner was finished. 

“Are you nervous Rom?” Yaiba asked quietly as he felt the slight tremors in his hands. “Hence you have nothing to be nervous about.” 

“A little.” was the reply, “I haven't been on a date in a long time. And I really like you, so it's making me a little more nervous.” 

Yaiba heard what went unsaid. Rom hadn't been out with anyone since Shu left him for his own visions of grandeur. Yaiba really disliked Shu when they first met. He was fake and over the top. Then his past with Rom had come to light and that dislike shifted to instant hatred. 

Yaiba had already been crushing pretty hard on Rom before that happened and he had made it his mission to help the leopard mend his heart. He wanted to help Rom move on. And if he had managed to ask the fox out on a date, Yaiba figured that he was starting to. That thought made him smile and miraculously, any nerves he had felt before simply melted away. 

“It's okay, hence I was too.” Yaiba said as they came to the door that led them out onto the roof. 

“Was?” Rom asked having caught it. “You were nervous?” 

Yaiba only nodded as he felt one of Rom’s hands leave his hip to reach around and push the door open to let them outside. The close proximity of the leopards wide chest pressed so close behind him had Yaiba a little on edge despite the lack of nerves. 

The fox was thankful that Rom didn't push for an actual explanation as he wasn't sure he would be able to give him one. Keeping his eyes closed, Yaiba followed Rom out onto the roof. 

“Hence can I open my eyes yet?” Yaiba wanted to know as Rom stopped him a few feet outside the door. 

“Not yet,” Yaiba could have sworn there was a tremor in Rom’s voice that hadn't been there before. Maybe the nerves were getting harder to handle as they had finally reached their destination. “Stay right here for a minute and don't open your eyes until I say so.” 

The dark haired male made a noise to acknowledge having understood. He tried to listen to see if he could figure out what Rom was doing from that alone. He wasn't very successful because almost as fast as he had gone, Rom was back and was taking one of his hands in his and saying, “Okay,” quietly. 

The second Yaiba opened his eyes they grew wide behind his glasses and his mouth fell open on a soft gasp. He hadn't been expecting what he saw. 

A table close enough to the edge but far enough away for it to be safe for them, set for dinner for two with a candelabra in the middle. Somehow Rom had also managed to set up the skeleton of a gazebo and strung fairy lights around it. He had no idea that Rom was this creative and romantic in his dates. 

Yaiba turned his gaze onto the leopard a slight blush staining his cheeks. He was dumbfounded if he was honest. 

“It looks wonderful Rom.” he said looking at him as a smile broke out across his face. 

“You think so?” Rom asked looking him excited that he had done well. He grinned as the fox nodded his head that yes he did think so. 

“I had no idea you could be so romantic in your date planning, hence.” Yaiba said after they had taken their seats at the table. 

“I'm not always.” came the response. “I wanted to try a little harder for this date.” 

Yaiba looked at him trying to ignore the way his breath hitched in his throat. He didn't want to read too much into that statement, but Yaiba really hoped that it meant that this date meant as much to Rom as it meant to him. 

Once they had settled down with the dinner that Rom had brought along earlier, their conversation flowed much easier. Despite the fact that their conversation went to their everyday topics, there was an underlying vibe that they both found they didn't want to let go. 

It was only about ten minutes into dinner that Yaiba finally noticed that he had reached across the table and had taken hold of Rom’s hand. He blushed a little when he saw that Rom was eyeing their hands and went to pull it away. 

As he tried to remove his hand from Rom’s, the blonde’s grip on his hand tightened. Tearing his eyes from their hands, Yaiba looked over and into blue eyes. The drummer was looking directly at him when he shifted his gaze up. 

“Sorry, hence I didn't even realize I was uhm...” Yaiba said trying to fight his blush down. 

It came back tenfold when he felt Rom’s thumb stroking over his knuckles. “It's alright.” he said with a slight smile, “I don't mind at all. I had hoped you would.” 

Yaiba tried to say something in response to that, but found that his voice refused to work. What could you say to something like that? His attempts to hide his growing blush didn't go unnoticed by the leopard as they went back to finishing their meal. 

“Hey uhm Yaiba?” Rom asked eventually when they had finished eating. 

“Yes?” he asked looking back at Rom wondering why he was stuttering all of a sudden. 

“I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?” Rom’s face was about as red as Yaiba’s had been before. 

“Dance?” Yaiba was surprised by the question. He didn't really know how to dance if he was honest. 

“I mean you don't have to say yes if you don't want to. I just really wanted to give it a try with you.” 

“I don't know how to dance, but I'm willing to give it a try with you.” Yaiba was glad that he had said he would the second he saw the elated smile break out across the drummer’s face. “Would you like to now?” 

Rom hadn't been expecting Yaiba to say yes, let alone want to right away. He shot up from his seat so fast Yaiba was sure he was going to tip his chair over his in his haste. It was actually pretty cute to the fox. It made him chuckle at the sight. 

Getting up a bit slower than Rom had, Yaiba stepped around the table to where Rom was standing. He had just turned the little radio's volume up a little for them to be able hear a little better now that they weren't talking as much. 

“I'm not the best at dancing, but I'll do my best to not step on your toes.” Rom gave him a smile as he held his hand out to him. 

Yaiba looked down at his dates hand that was extended to him and swallowing the lump in his throat, placed his hand in Rom’s. The second their hands met, they both felt something they hadn't before. As the blonde pulled the fox to him, they both knew that whatever was happening between them now wasn't something that was going to go away. 

“Just follow my lead.” Rom’s voice was quiet as he spoke. 

He kept hold of Yaiba’s hand while his other arm came around to rest at his lower back, pulling him in closer. Once Rom was satisfied with their hold he started to move. Yaiba shivered slightly as Rom’s hand rested low on his back. 

Before Rom, he hadn't known just how sensitive his body could be to a simple touch. It made his hair stand on end and his ears and tail twitch. 

While Yaiba was internally screaming over how he was feeling right now as they danced, Rom wasn't much better off. He had gone out with people before, hell he had been in a serious relationship with Shu Zo for over two years before Shu Zo decided fame and money mattered more than the ones he loved. Even with Shu Zo or any other random dates, he had never reacted so positively to another person so quickly. 

Yes, Yaiba and Rom had known each other for a good while now, but this was only their first date. This has never happened. He relished the feel of the fox’s hand in his own, the press of their bodies together as they danced. 

“Hence,” Yaiba said with a blush as he accidentally stepped on Rom's toes breaking him from his reverie. “I apologize.” 

“It's okay.” Rom said with a smile. “Don't worry about it.” 

Yaiba gave a slight nod of his head and slowly as the song ended, so did their dance. Neither really having been paying much attention to the music playing or even the time passing. It was only when one of their phones went off with a message, did they realize that over an hour had passed since they had started to dance. 

It was well past nine and most places would be closing except for the bars. Rom had wanted to take Yaiba to a bakery to get dessert as an end to their date. He said as much to the fox. 

“Don't worry about it Rom.” Yaiba adjusted his glasses with a smile. “That just means we have to go out on another date.” 

“Really?” Rom didn't want to get his hopes up too high. “You want to go out on another date with me?” 

“I do yes.” Yaiba said quietly a blush staining his cheeks. 

“Are you free this Saturday night?” Rom said clearly eager to go out with Yaiba again. 

“I work until 6 in the evening, hence I am free after.” Yaiba said a smile spreading across his face as they walked towards the door that would lead them back into the building. 

Rom gave a smile at Yaiba’s answer. He had been wanting to call the fox his own for some time now and here he was. Well on his way to achieving that wish. 

Stealing a look at him as they neared the door Rom couldn't deny that he really wanted to kiss his date. It had been on his mind all night and now he could barely hold himself back. He reached a hand out and stopped him from going further. 

“Rom…?” Yaiba asked curiously as he adjusted his glasses on his face. He saw the look in Rom’s eyes shift a little and it made him curious. 

The drummer moved until he was standing in front of him and he reached up to cup his face in a hand. He needed to feel his lips against Yaiba’s before the night was over. Moving in closer, Rom could feel his cheeks burning. 

Yaiba’s eyes widened as he realized what was going on. He was helpless to stop it because he really wanted it to happen as well. 

Their eyes closed as their lips met in a gentle, searching and almost shy kiss with the city's lights and skyline as a backdrop. Neither could deny the feeling of fireworks going off as they kissed. They knew from this alone that this was the start of something great and lasting.


End file.
